


While Your Lips Are Still Red

by L6vy



Series: Songfics [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, COVID-19, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Sick Characters, Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L6vy/pseuds/L6vy
Summary: Joker and Batman are both sick with a virus that could kill them, but their fighting continues. One night, Joker decides to act on what he is sure both of them feel, before it is too late.Inspired by the song "While Your Lips Are Still Red" by Nightwish, and Covid-19.
Relationships: Joker(DCU)/Batman
Series: Songfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703104
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	While Your Lips Are Still Red

_Kiss  
While your lips are still red  
While he's still silent rest  
While bosom is still untouched, unveiled  
  
_

_Hold another hand  
While the hand's still without a tool  
Drown into eyes while they're still blind  
Love while the night still hides the withering dawn_

\- While Your Lips Are Still Red (Nightwish)

Joker threw another half-hearted punch at the Bat. He could tell the man under the cowl was sick. Just as sick as him. Right now, he was still able to fight, he could still put some force into his movements. But he could feel the energy being sucked out of him, his limbs feeling sore and tired.

Could it really be a simple virus that put an end to his games?

Batman didn’t even attempt to block the punch, receiving a blow to his face. Joker could feel his fist making contact with the material of the Batsuit, shockingly cool against his feverish skin. It almost hurt, although he had barely used any strength.

“Fuck this,” he said. Batman looked up at him. Joker could feel his eyes fixing on his face under the cowl, staring through the white of the lenses. The world seemed to stop, Joker breathing in the smell of sweat, kevlar, and the unique flavor of Gotham.

It was the darkest hour of the night, the sky an endless darkness hovering over the city like a promise, wrapping them up in a tight blanket. They were standing on a rooftop, sharp wind pulling on their clothes. A light rain fell into Joker’s face, threatening to send his make-up running. Just another normal night in Gotham.

Just that it wasn’t normal at all.

“Look, we’re both not exactly in a shape to continue this,” Joker began, interrupted by a coughing fit that turned into laughter.

This was ridiculous. If there were two people in Gotham that would be unaffected by this, it would be Batsy and him. They weren’t normal people. They never got sick.

And yet, here they were. That disease had spread faster than the fires Joker liked to set up. And he usually made sure those were fast, eager to change the colors of Gotham from dark greys to bright oranges and reds.

The virus could be fast, but it wasn’t nearly as much fun as his nightly fires. Half of his goons were already in such bad conditions they couldn’t leave their beds. Even Joker himself was now affected.

But the worst was probably that nobody was afraid of his laughter anymore. Joker didn’t like the panicking faces everybody was wearing because of that virus. It was an opponent he couldn’t win against. Nobody was scarier or more dangerous than that silly disease. What a joke.

Joker let out a joyless bark at that. As long as the Bat was still paying him attention, it wouldn’t matter. Although he seemed to be running out of energy as well.

“You know what I was thinking about the other day, Batsy?” he asked, stretching his mouth into a wide smile, parting lips he had made sure to paint with the most water-proof lipstick available. His lips would stay red until the end.

Batman regarded him cautiously at that, tensing up slightly.

“We could actually die from this. In the end, we would never get to kill each other.” Joker took a few steps forward, but Batsy quickly stepped back, getting closer to the edge of the roof.

“But most importantly. This most delicious, slowest slow burn of us would never get a happy ending.” He turned the corners of his mouth down and pressed his hands to his chest theatrically, keeping a close eye at Batman, who froze for a moment.

Joker knew the Bat could feel it too. They were like two opposite ends of a magnet, a plus pole and a minus pole, inevitably drawn to each other. No force could stop them from clicking together one day. Except for a virus, apparently.

“There is only one solution to this.” Joker continued, raising one finger to underline his words and staring at the Bat intensely. He was pretty close to him now, could see the sweat running down his face, mixing with the rain. When Batman noticed their closeness, he quickly moved to step back.

And realized in the last second that his foot didn’t have anything to step on to, barely avoiding falling down the roof and ending their little love story even more quickly. Now that would have been dramatic.

Joker wrapped an arm around his waist anyways, pretending to catch his love’s fall. It was kind of romantic. And such a perfect transition to the next part.

His face came even closer to Batman’s, bringing them only inches apart. He looked at the man in fascination, drawn to the stern looking mouth and strong jaw, skin slightly red with a fever.

“Where was I? Oh yes, I wanted to tell you about the solution to our little problem.”

The Bat moved his mouth as if to say something, but Joker put a finger on it, gesturing him to stay quiet. He let the finger move along his lips for a moment, traveling along the skin, before grabbing Batman’s chin and leaning closer.

“We have to speed things up,” he whispered, his mouth ghosting over the Bat’s.

He felt the other man shivering as he pressed his mouth against his lips.

Kissing the man he loved.

While he still could.

While his nose was still filled with the smell of sweat, kevlar, and his city.

While he could still feel the heavy weight in his arms, the cool material of the Batsuit against his hot skin.

While he was still standing, his clothes wet from the rain, make-up running down his face.

While his lips were still red.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed.  
> Let me know what you thought about it!


End file.
